Inocencia
by Alice Phantomhive011
Summary: ¿Qué es la niñez sino una época de inocencia? Inocencia e Ingenuidad… porque si… apenas dejaba de ser un niño por lo que no alcancé a notar el error en mi orden, error que me harías notar al día siguiente, y al próximo también…


**Notas:**Esta historia... la escribí en enero... pero como quería subir primero "Aprovechar" no lo publiqué antes... dije que lo subiría apenas recibiera 1 review... y eso fué más rápido que con mi primera historia xD bue... _esto sería una** precuela de Orgullo**_ (por consiguiente también de aprovechar).

Considerando que _al subirla la primera vez, me olvidé de ponerle los guiones en el momento que hablan decidí subirlo de nuevo,_ y también aprovecho para **agradecerle a Breyito-Black-Lupin, por su review** (de la primera vez que lo subí) en el que me sacó una gran duda de mi mente xD

**Adv:** Yaoi - lime - SebasxCiel

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inocencia<strong>_

_Despierto… ¿qué demonios había sido eso?¿un sueño? Porque una pesadilla ciertamente no fue… era muy bueno para ser verdad… demasiado para ser verdad… Sacando eso de lado… ¿por qué tenía la entrepierna pegajosa? Al dormir estaba seco… y limpio… y nada sudado y pegajoso… forma exacta en la que estoy ahora… entiendo que el sudor es por el calor… pero aún no entiendo qué es esa mancha que veo ahí…_

_Pero lo más importante era, que estaba despierto… y estaba sucio, no podría dormir de vuelta sin sacarme esa suciedad de mi cuerpo._

- Sebastián_- llamé en aquella oscuridad._

_Fue cuestión de segundos cuando escuché tus pisadas frente a mi puerta, la abriste, y entraste iluminando mi habitación con la luz de las velas._

- Bocchan, ¿desea algo? – _dijiste mirándome a los ojos, yo ya estaba más calmado por lo que sólo dije._

- Prepara la tina, deseo darme un baño.

_Fue en ese momento cuando te diste cuenta que algo no iba del todo bien, tus ojos escrudiñaron todo mi cuerpo y sonreíste maliciosamente._

- Ahora mismo voy, pero dígame Bocchan, ¿desea que el agua esté caliente?¿o la prefiere bien fría?

- ¿A qué te refieres Sebastián? La quiero igual que siempre, abstente de hacer preguntas sin sentido, y simplemente cumple mi orden- _dije molesto e incomodado, al ver como tus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo y sonreían de esa manera escalofriante…_

_Tu simplemente te arrodillaste, dijiste tu típica frase: "Yes, my lord" y te fuiste sin borrar esa expresión de tu cara… ¿agua caliente o fría? ¿Desde cuándo Sebastián preguntaba eso? Pero considerando todo… una ducha fría no estaría nada mal…_

- Bocchan, el agua ya está lista.

_Te miro… no digo nada… me dirijo hacia el baño y tú me sigues… ya dentro, empiezas a despojarme de mi ropa… no sonríes pero noto la burla en tus ojos… entro al agua… y simplemente evito tú mirada… es mejor así… recuesto mi cabeza en el borde de la tina y cierro los ojos… sólo espero que termines… empiezas a enjabonarme… siento tu mano recorriendo mi cuerpo… lo haces tan lentamente, que no puedo evitar perderme en tus caricias… mi cuello… mi pecho… mis pezones… ¿soy yo o tardabas más de los normal? No puedo evitar dar un pequeño "Ahh..." en aprobación… ¿Aprobación? Abro los ojos y te veo… controlando todas y cada una de mis reacciones… y sonriendo claro… me sonrojo sin saber porqué… ¿qué me estaba pasando?... esto es sólo un baño… como muchos otros… ¿porqué sentía que mi cuerpo estaba más caliente? Porque ciertamente no era el agua lo que estaba caliente…_

- No… para…

_Bajaste más y posaste tu mano sobre mi miembro… me sonroje violentamente, a la par que me sentaba en la tina, y agarraba tu brazo esperando ahí que los saques de ese lugar… no lo hiciste… utilizaste tu mano libre para agarrarme de la muñecas y levantarlas arriba de mi cabeza… empezaste a mover tu mano lentamente… y yo no podía decir nada… bajé la mirada y cerré los ojos tratando así de recuperar la compostura… tus caricias se fueron prolongando… apretando la punta… bajando… subiendo… no podía respirar con facilidad… sentía como mi miembro se endurecía ante el toque de tu mano… y pequeños jadeos salían inconteniblemente de mi boca…_

- Bocchan… ya creció… _- dijiste con fingida nostalgia –_ ya no es el niño que conocí… ahora ya es todo un adolescente _– sonreíste a la par que aumentabas el ritmo de tus caricias, yo sólo podía gemir…_

_Adolescente… recuerdo esa palabra por las clases… se supone que es la época donde los niños se transforman en hombres… ¿acaso esto es ser uno? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?_

- Esto es una erección, Bocchan – _dijiste repentinamente, acercándote peligrosamente a mí_ – se siente bien, ¿verdad? _– susurraste lujuriosamente en mi oído_ – inclusive ya empezó a gotear… _- abrí los ojos confundido ¿gotear_?- Mire, Bocchan, a esto se le llama semen – _agregaste mientras me mostrabas unas gotas blanquecinas que aparentemente salían de mí -_ Ahora dígame Bocchan, ¿qué desea? Si quiere que continúe dígalo _– yo sólo pude gemir al sentir como tu lengua lamía mi oído –_ soy su humilde mayordomo _– agregaste acariciando mi mejilla y haciéndola bajar suavemente_ – estoy dispuesto a cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos… _- tu mano volvió a su posición original... agarrando mi miembro… quieto… expectante… - _Sólo pídalo, Bocchan…

- Sebastián_… - dije cuando logré acompasar un poco mi respiración y pensar en la situación._

- Si, Bocchan.

- Para – _dije levantando por fin mis ojos y mirándote directamente –_ Deseo que pares _– tus ojos se sorprendieron por un momento, pero luego brillaron con malicia_ – termina de bañarme ahora porque tengo sueño, y quiero dormir.

- Como ordene, Bocchan _– dijiste sonriendo._

_Soltaste mis muñecas y luego mi miembro, terminaste de bañarme y me sacaste de la tina, mi cuerpo había vuelto a su temperatura normal ya que habías usado agua fría… me secaste… pero yo sólo podía pensar en lo que había pasado... se sintió…_

- Bien, Bocchan, ya está listo, vamos a su habitación, para que pueda descansar.

_Me sorprendí de tu rapidez… no, de eso no, sino de lo metido que estaba en mis pensamientos… no podía perder la calma… no por eso… me acosté en mi cama… te escuché despedirte… y te diste la vuelta caminando en dirección a la puerta…_

- Sebastián - _clamé por segunda vez en esa noche._

- Bocchan, ¿qué desea? – _dijiste con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en el rostro._

- No vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera– _dije_ - te ordeno que no me vuelvas a hacer eso mientras me baño_ – tu sonrisa desapareció, pero sólo por unos segundos ya que después apareció aún más altiva que antes._

- De acuerdo Bocchan, si desea que no vuelva a hacer eso mientras que se baña, no lo haré, que descanse y tenga una buena noche, Bocchan _– dijiste para luego salir parsimoniosamente._

_¿Qué es la niñez sino una época de inocencia? Inocencia e Ingenuidad… porque si… apenas dejaba de ser un niño por lo que no alcancé a notar el error en mi orden, error que me harías notar al día siguiente, y al próximo también… ya que esto sólo fue… como todo empezó..._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado ^^<br>_(P.D: si hay algún error disculpen... es que lo leo tantas veces y sé lo que dice, que no noto los errores)  
><em>


End file.
